


Mother Of Dragons.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dragons, F/M, Ficlet, Fire and Blood, Romance, Sadness, Slight spoilers for S06 X EP09, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's lost so much and this time, she refuses.</p><p>Refuses to say goodbye and never see him again.</p><p>Refuses to make her venture toward the west without him beside her.</p><p>Like they'd planned for so, so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Of Dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Okay, so I couldn't help myself.
> 
> This is kinda part 2-ish to my other fic [Dracarys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7193432)
> 
> I was hoping we'd get a Jorah scene but maybe season finale will have something.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She can hear the sounds of the city falling.

The sounds of people screaming.

She knows deep down, he's right, her plan is something like her father would have formed.

Something that would cause a whisper on the lips of many "Mad Queen."

It's not who she wants to become.

But sometimes there is no choice.

The Masters have left her no choice and neither have the sons of the Harpy slaughtering in the streets as they stand there making their demands.

"The unsullied will be returned and sold to the highest bidder," one says.

"The Translator you stole will be returned and sold to the highest bidder," he says.

"You will leave Meereen on foot like the begger Queen you _are_ and your Dragons will be slaughtered."

The words mean nothing to her.

Only fuel the fire, she feels burning within her like the flames she's stepped from twice.

She's lost a Husband.

Lost a throne that is hers by right.

But she will not lose more.

"We're not here to negotiate my surrender," she says, blue eyes looking over the face of each of the three men before her. "We're here to negotiate yours."

She stands there as Drogon soars through the skies.

Landing beside her as she climbs onto his back.

He takes to the sky, soaring over the city when she sees the horror sweeping through the streets. The people running as Golden masks chase behind them. The stains of blood running red through the streets, and her two Children venturing out from the darkness and joining their brother above the ships filling the harbour.

She can't lose her city.

Her Dragons.

Jorah.

She's lost so much and this time, she refuses.

Refuses to say goodbye and never see him again.

Refuses to make her venture toward the west without him beside her.

Like they'd planned for so, so long.

No one will take what is hers, not again.

Her fingers curls around his scale, holding tight to him as she speaks the word.

"Dracarys."

And the flames begin to spread consuming all before them.


End file.
